


The Charity Auction

by Panda77777



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Charity Auctions, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. and Face are auctioned off for a good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Howlingmarys Birthday

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I welcome you all to the first Charity Auction for wounded Servicemen and women. I am your Auctioneer for the night Major Green and I have to say I was back stage earlier and boy do we have a treat in store for you. For those of you who have never been to one of these auctions before the rules are as follows. See a soldier of your choice place a bid and if you are the lucky lady or gentlemen that wins they get to spend the evening with their prize. So enough of me let’s bring out the soldiers. So the first fine specimen we have for you tonight is Corporal Jones. So who’s gonna start the bidding”

“50 dollars”

“75 dollars”

“100 dollars”

“Do we have any advance on 100 dollars… Going once, going twice, congratulations to the lady on table two.”

“Now Ladies and Gentlemen we have a real treat for you the first of two Special Forces Rangers. Yes Rangers I hear you say. So, let’s get the first out Corporal Bosco Baracus, otherwise known as B.A.”

“200 dollars”

“Looks like we’ve started the bidding”

“300 dollars”

“No don’t listen to the fool in the baseball cap, he’s insane.”

“Everybody’s money tonight is the same Corporal”

“350”

“Momma what you doing”

“Oh hush Scooter it’s for charity and can’t Momma bid on her baby boy”

“400 dollars”

“Ooh 450”

“Any advances on 450…”

“500.. 600”

“Stop bidding against yourself you crazy fool.”

“Going once… going twice… congratulations Captain Murdock”

“I want a recount!”

“Come on big guy we’re gonna have so much fun”

“Please somebody just shot me now.”

“Next up Sergeant Brown”

*****

“Well what a night and with your generosity we have made the sum of 35,000 dollars. But the night is not over yet and boy have we left the best for last Ladies and Gentlemen. I promised you another Ranger and do I have one for you. Some of you may already know him, a Sniper and an Officer, Lieutenant Templeton Peck but you can call him Face and I must say what a fine figure he cuts in his dress uniform”

**Wolf whistles**

“1000 dollars”

“Thank you General Abraham’s wife”

“Take them off”

“It’s not that kind of auction General Blake”

“1100”

“Thank you General Abraham”

“1200”

“Fool what you doing that’s more then you bid for me.”

“Sorry big guy but look what I get for my money.”

“1300”

“Momma”

“Hmmm Hmm, Mommas in mine for a toy boy, just call him daddy"

“1500”

“B.A.”

“What, you two are biding why can’t I?”

“2000”

“Thank you General Morrison”

“Where’s Hannibal?

“The Colonel decided best to stay out of the way, couldn’t bear to see who wins his boy for the evening.”

“2500”

“Thank you new bidder”

“2700”

“Could the people throwing their underwear on the stage please stop”

“For a 85 year old General Taylors mother can sure throw”

“3000”

“What if the three of us club together, we could share him”

“4500”

“5000”

“Ooh that’s us out”

“Anymore… 5000 going once, 5000 going twice… sold to the very tall, grey haired Chinese man at the bar”

*****

“So Mr Lee is that all I’m worth?”

“You cheeky brat”

“Hannibal, if you didn’t want me to do this tonight you only had to say.”

“It’s a good cause kid and you never know, it maybe one we might need ourselves in the future.”

“Me get wounded, nah that never happens.”

“I really hope so Temp.”

“So Old Man what’s you plan? After all for tonight only your wish is my command.”

“Kid, don’t worry I’m going to make sure I get my money’s worth.”

The End


End file.
